<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divina Boca by DanimelGrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308018">Divina Boca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid'>DanimelGrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Ecchi, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Em mais uma reunião no 13º Templo, Milo se vê com seu pensamento longe, tudo por admirar em demasia os lábios de sua adorada deusa...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saori Kido/Scorpio Milo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divina Boca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No amplo salão do 13º Templo, os orbes azulados do Cavaleiro de Escorpião não desviavam-se um segundo sequer da boca rosada de Saori Kido, que o convocou, em sua condição de deusa, para comunicar-lhe alguma coisa a qual, ele honestamente já nem se recordava mais, pois estava ali, praticamente petrificado, como se enfeitiçado estivesse pela movimentação dos perfeitos lábios da deusa. </p><p>As palavras ecoavam pelo ambiente à esmo… perdidas, todas sem nexo e desconexas com a realidade que pairava sobre Milo, que admirava a beleza primordial daquela boca pequena e bem desenhada, e ficava imaginando, como seria se esta se encontrasse com a sua, e com isto, um beijo ardoroso se desse… onde suas línguas, absortas e ávidas por prazer se entrelaçassem, e bailassem no ritmo que a libido de seus corpos pudesse produzir.</p><p>Esboçava em sua insana mente, estes mesmos lábios depositando doces e molhados ósculos em seu peitoral, descendo sua língua quente devagar, quase tortuosamente por seu abdômen trincado, enveredando-se pelo pecaminoso caminho que a levaria ao seu potente e pulsante falo, que sem demora seria degustado pela aveludada cavidade bucal, que o acomodaria carinhosamente, para depois lhe brindar com um delicioso e sinuoso vai e vem, que o estimularia com sua habilidade ímpar, o fazendo delirar como se um desvairado fosse.</p><p>“Herege… como pode ter a audácia de pensar tais coisas, Milo? Ela é sua deusa, idiota!” sua razão gritava em vão, pois seus olhos ainda pairavam na figura da falante divindade, que gesticulava delicadamente do alto de seu trono, sendo que nada do que ela dizia lhe era inteligível, pois aquilo que acontecia entre eles na intimidade de seus pensamentos era de fato mais interessante, pois as lambidas vertiginosas que a lilás lhe dedicava, que alternavam-se às marotas mordidinhas e beijinhos em sua glande rosada, o fizeram quase gozar dentro daquele delírio intimista. </p><p>- Está me escutando, Cavaleiro de Escorpião? - indagou sem sucesso, pois o mesmo parecia estar em um profundo transe, com seu olhar perdido e sua feição enigmática - Milo, está me ouvindo? - o questiona novamente, e outra vez não obteve resposta - Milo!! - exclamou mais enfaticamente, conseguindo ser exitosa em tirá-lo daquele estranho ensimesmamento.</p><p>- S-sim minha deusa. - titubeia um tanto quanto assustado, pois o olhar que ela lançou para si em seguida, dava a impressão de que a divindade sabia muito bem o que se passava no aconchego de sua mente.</p><p>- Bem Cavaleiro, já que voltou à si, podemos retomar o tema que lhe trouxe aqui. - diz com naturalidade, levantando-se de seu luxuoso trono, dando alguns passos em direção à ele - Está de acordo com todos os termos que Shion propôs?</p><p>- Sim, estou. - responde com firmeza, porém, sente uma súbita quentura ante a aproximação da divina mulher.</p><p>- E qual foi mesmo a proposta que o Grande Mestre lhe fez? - questionou como quem não quer nada, e o grego, sem saber o que falar, começou a gaguejar um tanto desconcertado.</p><p>- Ehr… é que… o Carneiro Velho, disse… quer dizer, o Mestre Shion queria que eu saísse em missão, ou algo assim, e… - sua errática oração foi interrompida pela discreta risadinha da jovem, que se achegando a ele, murmura bem próximo ao seu ouvido.</p><p>- Que feio… não deveria se abstrair de suas obrigações por causas de pensamentos luxuriosos, ainda mais tendo como personagem destes a sua adorada deusa... concorda comigo, Milo?</p><p>- C-como…? "É lógico que ela sabe o que pensa, imbecil! Afinal, Atena é a deusa da sabedoria!" - ralhou consigo mesmo, e vermelho como um pimentão, o aludido não sabia onde se enfiar depois dessa “enquadrada” bem dada pela nada boba Saori, e sem ter como argumentar, ele já iria se ajoelhar e pedir à lilas todas as desculpas que pudessem existir, quando a mesma o estancou em sua movimentação, e lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.</p><p>- Só vou te desculpar se, ao invés de ficar somente restrito aos seu pensamentos, você tenha a ousadia de colocá-los todos em prática na comodidade do meu quarto… que tal?</p><p>- Atena… - balbucia incrédulo, levantando seus olhos, mirando-a detenidamente, enquanto ela dá uma risadinha traquina - Quer mesmo que eu vá…</p><p>- Sim. - gira em seus calcanhares, dirigindo-se aos seu aposentos privativos - Esse será um segredinho só nosso, Milo… - insinuante, mira de relance, e diz imperativa - Te espero depois do jantar. Não demore.</p><p>Sua silhueta desaparece em meio as cortinas daquele lugar, e Milo engole em seco aquele convite, sentindo sua garganta ressecar ante aquela inusitada situação, porém, logo depois um sorriso que oscilava entre bobo e malicioso toma conta da face do belo Dourado, pois, mesmo não se achando digno, enfim teria sua tão sonhada noite de deleite e luxúria junto à sua idolatrada deusa.</p><p> </p><p>Fim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>